


The son said

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Clark's critically injured and there's only one person that can make a difference
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	The son said

“Why the hell are you here?” Lois barked as she shot up out of her seat. Lex was actually impressed in how quickly she managed to get her purse and the cute little gun out. Not that it would do much when one considered that Lex had Mercy and Hope behind him. The two of them had firepower at their fingertips that Lois could never match. “Get out of here! Are you here to gloat? Torture him?”

“I honestly wish it was going to be something that fun.” Lex tossed off his jacket and ignored Lois as she clicked off the safety. She couldn’t touch him. She wouldn’t touch him and they both knew it. The sooner she accepted facts and sat down the easier it would be. Lex ignored Hope and Mercy as he reached for his briefcase. His main focus was the figure on the hospital bed.

They were not in a human hospital and thank fuck for that. It showed that Bruce really was the brains of the league. If Clark had been shuttled off to someplace like Metropolis General. No one would be able to blame Lex no matter what he did. Honestly, it was as if they were begging him to try something sometimes. These people, they never learned and he always tsked in his head.

“Luthor.” Lois growled. “Get out- what the hell are you trying to do? What’s in that?” Her hand shook as Lex brushed past her. Clark was pale. They had taken the suit off him but what he was in would only help Lex in the end. “Leave him alone!” Lex noted the tear tracks on her cheeks and the smudges around her eyes. She had already given up and rightfully so.

Clark looked… if he stayed this way he wouldn’t last the night. Hell… Lex pulled back the first sheet and ignored Lois gasp. He shook his head at the colours he saw and the bruises he saw. Clark wouldn’t last a day in this state and it was not as if he could be healed so easily. That fortress couldn’t help. The league didn’t have the personnel or the understanding to help so that left one more person.

“What am I doing?” Lex let the sheet drop before he glanced around the room. The sanitation practices in this place was appalling. His poorest lab had better protocols than this. “I’m doing what I was asked to do. Getting him ready for surgery.” Oh the look on her face. It was better than Chloe’s when Kon had turned to Lex. “Don’t worry Lois, this isn’t about you. It isn’t even about Clark. I’m here because Kon’s the one that sent for me.”

Hope handed him the tools that he needed before she moved to the door. Charity pushed the cart that Lex would need before she closed the door behind her. Lex loved competence. It was a pity he had to hire it in order to have it around him.

“Surgery?” Lois swallowed before she blocked Lex. “No. no way in hell.” She hissed. “You’re not. I’m not going to let you cut him up. you get out. You get out now!”

“You want him to die?” Lex glanced over his shoulder until he met Mercy’s gaze. “Be a dear and use my phone to call Batman and my son. Tell them that Lois would rather Superman die slowly choking on chemicals and his own blood than allow me to work.” He met Lois’s pale expression and smiled. He smiled even while his heart clenched tight in his chest.

Time was important. Lex was already racing against the clock. He had come here because he had seen the fight and because Kon had called him. Lex had seen on the screens what had happened. It was a miracle that Clark was still breathing. If Lois wanted to use her right here and now. Clark would die. Clark would die slow and painfully and Lex wanted her to now it would be her fault.

“You-“ Her voice shook as she aimed the gun at him. Her hands trembled before she glanced at Clark and then back to him. “Give me- give me a reason to trust you with him Luthor. Tell me why you would dream to help him.” She hissed. “You hate him! You’ve always hated him and you’re always fighting. Don’t use Kon-El as some sort of excuse. There’s a bigger chance of you making him hurt more than you helping him and he doesn’t deserve anymore pain.”

“All of you. Always twist and come up with your own understandings about us and what we do.” Lex fought back his irritation as he cleansed his hands. Hope helped him into his scrubs before he brushed past Lois. He gently touched Clark’s pale cheek before he brushed back his hair. “We were friends once.” Lex said softly. “No matter what came afterwards or what we did to each other. We were friends once. We have Kon. I would never let someone else hurt him.” Because Lex had loved him once. “Kon told me to save his father.” Lex slowly rolled on his gloves as he gave his back to Lois. “That’s what I’m going to do.” But he would have done it anyway because they had been friends once. Irritation did not mean he wanted Clark to suffer like this.

X

“Sir.” Hope mopped away the last bit of the sweat as Lex finished with his stitches. Mercy had already contained everything that Lex had pulled out. “Good work sir.” She finished as Lex sighed and stripped off his gloves. “The job we were looking into has been accepted.”

“He charges too cheap for the things that he does. Check to see how it goes then give him a bonus.” Lex said softly as he cleaned his hands. Clark’s skin already showed an improvement. Lois was in the chair opposite the bed her gaze locked on Clark. “Pass on most of the samples to Batman so he can study them. I’m taking a few back myself so we can see what this is.” By the time Lex figured that out the job should be done and the smart ass who had gotten Clark would be erased.

“Luthor…” Lois swallowed as she got to her feet. “He’s going to be-“

“I didn’t do this for you. I didn’t do this because it’s the right thing either.” Lex interrupted as he gave Hope the scrubs he had been wearing. He dressed himself in his suit once more before he looked around the sad little room. He had done this for the past. For Clark, for the memories he still held. “My son asked me to do something.” He met her gaze and smiled. “So I did it. Occasionally Lois… I can play nice. Try and remember that.” A simple text message to Kon cleared Lex of any obligations or worries. Now he could go home and unwind with a bottle of whiskey because Clark… he didn’t want Clark to hurt. Even after all these years. He still cared for his friend but he would never say it out loud.


End file.
